Nue Houjuu/Suneo's version
This version has gameplay and custom sprites based on the ''Touhou fighting games, so she uses only one button for melee attacks and has more projectile attacks than the average M.U.G.E.N. character, though the spellcard system works a bit differently.'' ) |Image = File:SuneoNuePortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Suneo |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Nue has gameplay based on the Touhou fighting games. As a result, she uses the button for melee attacks, the and moves for projectile attacks, the button for dashing or flying, the button for selecting a spellcard and the button for activating a spellcard. This character also has a Super Jump and can graze while dashing or flying, granting her immunity to projectiles. The current spellcard selected, along with a blue bar, are shown on-screen. The blue bar is used for projectile attacks and flying. Using a projectile attack will deplete one section of the blue bar and flying will gradually drain it. The bar has five sections and gradually fills up over time when not used. Unlike Scarlet Weather Rhapsody/Hisotensoku, spellcards are not gained by attacking or getting hit. All spellcards can be selected without having to obtain them. This character has a total of seven spellcards and they cost a varying amount of Power, ranging from 1000 to 4000. The spellcards function like Hypers in M.U.G.E.N. Like characters in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody/Hisotensoku, this character focuses more on projectiles than melee attacks. She has very low comboability, but can be pressed up to 3 times while standing in front of the opponent for an automatic combo. This character has a Spirit Attack, which deals no damage but knocks the opponent away, though it costs 1000 Power. Her Crash Blow also costs 1000 Power and can break the opponent's block and stun it, but the opponent only gets stunned for a very short time and it deals very little damage, making it almost useless. This character can be a bit cheap at times, because of her projectile-oriented gameplay. A fully charged projectile attack can deal a lot of damage. Her Hypers deal below average damage, but almost all of them are projectiles and can be hard to dodge. There's a bug with one of her spellcards ( ), where it does not trigger the Hyper activation sequence and costs no Power when activated while dashing in front of the opponent. This character has a custom A.I., but it's very unchallenging. It often jumps, dashes or flies around while rarely attacking, and when using projectile attacks, it often charges excessively long and leaves itself wide open to attacks. It also randomly switches between spellcards. It is very easy to beat. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | Projectile angle varies depending on button pressed Uses 1/5th of blue bar| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | / | Direction varies depending on button pressed Uses 1/5th of blue bar| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | / | Speed varies depending on button pressed Uses 1/5th of blue bar| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | / | version: real Nue switches place with clone version: real Nue stays in place Uses 1/5th of blue bar| | }} | }}}} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | | Must be selected with Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Must be selected with Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Must be selected with Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Must be selected with Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Must be selected with Uses 3000 Power| }} | |Must be selected with Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Must be selected with Uses 4000 Power | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Smoke072`s Mugen - UFO Romance in the Night Sky Touhou MUGEN 6 - Futatsuiwa From Sado MUGEN Fujiwara no Mokou Vs. Nue Houjuu Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Suneo Category:Characters made in 2009 }}